


阿斯加德王妃秘史2

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 伪出轨，双性基，锤基夫妻设定，口交，乳夹，震动棒，颜射





	阿斯加德王妃秘史2

直到第二天下午，洛基才浑身酸痛的从床上醒来，昨晚蓝皮肤身上还长着奇怪纹路的怪人早就不见了踪影，被子还好好的盖着，身上却满身青紫，下面还夹着jing**液。洛基坐在床上发呆，回想着昨天晚上的种种，懊恼的低着头，手指狠狠抓着头发，难以置信昨天晚上那个在别的男人身下发浪的人居然是自己，手扶着额头，擦擦眼角流下的眼泪，糊了一脸，“索尔，”低声呢喃了一句，突然想到了什么，直接翻身下了床，却腿一软坐到了地上，咬咬牙忍着痛爬起来，抓起衣服胡乱套在身上，慌乱的冲出了房间。

一个人失魂落魄在街上游荡，身上的酸痛让他根本无法集中精神，大早上街上都没有什么人，除了偶尔几个晨练的人，就只剩下树杈上聒噪的鸟鸣了。洛基低头看看自己身上皱巴巴的衬衫和还沾着不明液体的裤子，混沌的大脑终于反应过来自己不能继续在街上游荡了，得赶紧回家，不然看到自己丑态的人越多，事情越难以收拾。

想到这儿匆匆拐进了身后的小巷，身下的疼痛让他不敢走太快，只能慢慢的挪回家。一进家门就发现四处空荡荡的，洛基四处张望了几下，“索尔去哪儿了？”小声说了一句，疑惑的转身刚关上门，突然后背被拍了一下，“怎么现在才回来？”

“啊——我，”洛基被吓了一跳，赶紧从索尔身边躲开，下意识紧了紧衬衣，眼神飘忽不定，不敢抬头，额头上冷汗都下来了，嘴唇没有一点血色，故作镇定的关上门，手指却在微微颤抖，“我，昨晚，额，多喝了几杯。”

“那有没有好好休息呀，”索尔心疼的摸摸洛基的脸，低头亲了亲洛基的额头，柔声说，“是我昨晚不好了，不该一点儿小事和你吵起来，你看看你，眼睛都肿了，是不是偷偷哭了。”

“我才没有了，”洛基别扭的动了一下，眼眶一红，眼泪又想下来了。他委屈，但是他不能和索尔讲自己昨晚被迷奸的事情，他会嫌弃自己肮脏的，一个有妇之夫，还是王妃，跑到酒吧那种下流的地方被一个怪人强行占有了身体，后面还被开了苞，可这么好的一个人，自己怎么能忍心不告诉他?

索尔见他没有回答，搂了一下他的肩膀，轻轻摇晃了一下，洛基觉得自己小穴里的精液快夹不住要流出来了，赶紧并拢双腿，偷偷推开索尔，低声说，“那个，那个其实我也有不对的地方，不过我真的好累啊，昨晚真的睡的很不好，能不能让我先休息。”

“休息之前你不想做点别的事吗？促进一下睡眠？”索尔的手来到了洛基的腰上，缓慢的伸进了皱巴巴的衬衫，舌头轻轻舔舐着脖颈，“我爱你。”索尔低沉的声音在洛基耳边响起，一瞬间洛基就要失守了，眼泪差点儿不受控制。不对，自己扒开裤子全是别的男人的精液，这怎么能让索尔看到，猛的一把推开了自己丈夫，“我，我要去洗澡睡觉，我，我真的好累啊，我上楼了。”慌慌张张上了楼，冲进了浴室里，把自己里三层外三层洗了个遍。

冷水打在皮肤上，不管洗多少次，他都觉得自己肮脏下贱，背叛了自己的爱人，对不起索尔，甚至在一个“强奸犯”身下娇喘高潮了，憋了许久的眼泪不受控制的随着水流滴落到身上，指甲掐进肉里，自己欠他的。

不知道过了多久，洛基才目光呆滞的从浴室走了出来，连鞋都没有穿，光脚踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，风一吹，冷的一打哆嗦才发现没关窗户，不耐烦的走去关窗户，却发现索尔在楼下修剪草坪。眼泪又流了下来，他是真的想要一直守住自己的爱人，自己的幸福，可是现在，自己有了可耻的秘密。

一觉睡到了晚上，洛基是被身上细细碎碎的动作惊醒的，熟悉的感觉包裹着自己，一阵安心，忍不住回吻眼前的人。

“你醒了，”索尔笑着说了一句，“那我开个灯。”说着伸手就要去开床头的台灯，洛基突然想到了什么，一把推开自己丈夫，自己身上的淤青还没消，千万不能让索尔看到自己浑身那种痕迹，“别，我有点儿，总之，你就关着灯来吧。”心一横躺在床上，任索尔摆弄。

“嗯，也行。”索尔点点头，并没有说话，粗暴的吻上了身下之人的唇，灵活的舌头在洛基嘴里搅动，和灵活的小舌纠缠在一起，舌头一路向下，轻咬了一口喉结，手指摸到了胸前，粗糙的指腹摩擦着敏感的奶头，两只夹起来放在手里揉捏，“宝贝儿，你的乳头怎么大了一圈?是不是涨奶了?”索尔嬉皮笑脸的说道。

“没有，我又没怀孕，怎么会涨奶啊。”洛基脸一红，低声说了一句，别过脸不敢看他，手指抓住床单，整个卧室静的都可以听到自己如战鼓的心跳声。昨晚的红肿还没消退，时间太久索尔迟早会发现的，只能想办法早点儿让他射出来，结束这场漫长的性爱。

低头含住一颗奶头，吮吸了几口，舌头戳次这乳尖，手指来到了下面。

手伸进了宽松的睡裤里面，摸到了下面还红肿不堪的阴唇，昨晚被反复蹂躏的地方异常的敏感，索尔只是一碰，就一哆嗦，被那个怪人啃咬过的阴蒂又疼又痒，红肿的小穴只是轻轻触碰就如同被针扎一样，脆弱无助。

洛基死死咬着牙，不敢出声。

“老公给你舔舔?以前我每次舔你下面，你都会爽的把脚趾都蜷缩起来。”索尔说着抬起洛基一条腿，伸出舌头从脚踝一直向上舔，在大腿上打了个转，大掌肆意抚摸着，直接舔到私处。舌头在雌穴附近打转，却并不触碰到最敏感的地方，阴蒂暴露在空气中，颤颤巍巍挺立着，口水打湿了阴毛。

“别，”洛基差点儿叫了出来，记忆一下子回到了昨晚，那个怪人也是这么给自己做的，浑身颤抖起来，索尔却并不理会他的叫声，自顾自把私处含在嘴里啃咬本来就红肿的阴蒂，淫液从阴道里流了出来，耐心的用舌头一一舔干净，阴唇在月光的照射下看着娇艳欲滴，“你下面真好看，”拿手指故意摸了一把洛基的私处，“我快忍不住了。”

洛基不敢搭话，要是平常早就怼回去了，“忍不住你脱了裤子倒是干呀，阳痿了不成?”可他现在没有这个心情，只能默不作声的用手死死捂着自己嘴巴，记忆像潮水一样扑面而来。

索尔慢慢解开了自己的裤头，掏出阴茎在洛基面前炫耀的晃了几下，“怎么样?尺寸不小吧。”洛基闭着眼睛已经准备好容纳这个巨物了，却迟迟没有等来，手腕突然被反绑在头顶，震惊的看着自己丈夫从抽屉里拿出个什么东西，一边一个夹在自己乳头上。

“你乖哦，不然我就把开关开到最大了。”索尔晃晃手里的遥控器。

“你，”洛基还没反应过来，索尔突然就按下了手里的遥控器。

“啊，别，我，难受，”胸口的两点儿像是被细针扎一样，本来就快被咬破皮儿的乳尖被扎的又疼又爽，像是一小股电流划过，嘴里的呻吟控制不住溢出，“你快点儿，快啊。”

索尔像是没听见一样，龟头在花穴口浅浅的戳了进去，缓缓的退出，就是不深入，里面的花心瘙痒难忍，胸前的两点儿被刺激的挺立起来，洛基忍不住抓着床单，小声抽气，声音染上了浓浓的情欲，“索尔，我想，我想要你，你进来，进来。”

索尔却对他的话却不为所动，龟头缓慢的顶弄穴口，“老婆，你下面软软的，是不是你昨天晚上想着我，自己玩儿了。”索尔故意调笑着说道，手指撸动前面的阴茎，突然一个挺身把阴茎全部送了进去。

“啊，疼，疼，”洛基尖叫了出来，手指掐上了索尔的手臂，阴道被填的慢慢的，疼痛和触电般的快感让洛基本身半勃的阴茎瞬间挺立了起来。

肉棒在洛基体内狠狠撞击，淫水直流，每次索尔抽出来的时候都会带出一股透明的液体，啪啪的水声在空荡荡的卧室里回荡，索尔却像故意羞辱洛基一样，狠狠撞击着白嫩的屁股，阴道被撑到最大，穴口被反复操干之下颤抖的接受着一轮轮的攻击。

“啊啊，疼，不要了，不要了，”洛基顾不上什么面子情绪了，只能呻吟着连连求饶，自己的身体实在受不住连续两晚如此猛烈的攻击，胸前的乳夹快速震动着，快感像电流一样传遍全身，洛基脚趾爽的蜷缩起来，索尔趁他没防备，不知道从哪里摸出来一个女用按摩棒，打开开关，轻轻的放到了阴蒂上。

胸前和阴蒂的震动让洛基完全失了神智，三点被同时刺激着，花穴里巨大的肉棒还在猛烈撞击花心，淫液越来越多，洛基感觉自己身下的床单都被打湿了，眼角被刺激的流下了生理泪水，不过内心的煎熬才让他更痛苦，自己怎么会淫荡成这个样子，一被骚弄，就上赶着求操。

洛基只想赶紧完成这次淫乱的性爱，让过度使用的身体赶紧休息。大脑却在乳夹和按摩的刺激下疯狂的扭动，想要获得更多的快感，肉棒啪啪操干着雌穴，内壁不断升温，洛基觉得自己整个人都不受控制了，终于在一次狠狠的撞击之下潮吹了。

液体哗哗了出来，打湿了龟头，索尔拔出去的时候还是硬着的，粘液流的到处都是，索尔哈哈一笑，强迫洛基坐了起来，“宝贝儿，不尝尝自己的味道吗？”说着把沾满洛基自己体液的阴茎插到了他嘴里。

“对，对就这样，舔干净，别用呀，”索尔舒服的眯起了眼睛，“宝贝儿你真棒，”洛基磕磕绊绊的给索尔舔干净肉棒，粗长的阴茎完全包裹不住，只能一点点把肉棒上粘的粘液舔干净，喊了一颗囊袋在嘴里，舌头逗弄了几下，满意的听到索尔一声粗重的喘息，突然头发被一把抓住，阴茎狠狠操进了嘴巴里，甚至快顶到喉咙了。

洛基完全说不出话来，只能呜呜呀呀的呻吟，乳夹还在身上带着，像个奴隶一样服侍主人的阴茎，淫乱的膜拜着男人的性器，把自己低到了深尘埃里。

不知道过了多久，洛基下巴都酸了，脑子昏昏沉沉的，还在想他怎么还不射，自己真的做不动了。

索尔摸摸自己爱人的头发，把阴茎抽了出来，抬起他的下巴，手指快速撸动这，射在了洛基脸上，眉毛，头发，包括漂亮的眼睛脸蛋儿，全粘上的白色的粘稠。


End file.
